


Desastiel Crack!Fic

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving aside the hotness of having all three of my fave members of Team Free Will in one bed, I think the first time would be a total DISASTER, so Desastiel works fine for me ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desastiel Crack!Fic

  
[](http://jj1564.livejournal.com/profile)[**jj1564**](http://jj1564.livejournal.com/) coined the 'ship description Desastiel for Dean/Sam/Cas and I felt this huge YANKBITE on my ankle from the rabid plot bunny that attacked at the very thought, lol.

Leaving aside the hotness of having all three of my fave members of Team Free Will in one bed, I think the first time would be a total DISASTER, so Desastiel works fine for me ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit, Cas, watch your friggin' wings tips would ya!"

"Fuck it, Dean, knees, KNEES!"

"I am sorry but I cannot possibly control my wings in this perpetual state of arousal you two seem to have caught me in. Stop that, do not tickle the tips...Oomph!"

"Sammy, for fuck...would you stop trying to HUMP MY FUCKING ANKLE!"

"I can't help it, Cas seems to think it's fun to rub his halo where the sun doesn't shine...CASTIEL KNOCK IT OFF!"

"But you said you liked the feel of the shiny metal..."

"Not THERE!"

"OOMPH, well that's interesting, who knew Cas had feathers _there_!"

"Sam, do I look like a cat? No, well then would you please refrain from trying to **stroke** me!"

"But you're so _soft_."

"That's not something he wants all the other little Angels to know, Sammy *grins* *thwack* What the fuck!"

"Oh, sorry, did I catch you with my _soft_ feathers?"

"For the love of, look Dean, I understand your excitement at finally getting Cas's trench coat off, but there's no need to spunk up MY arm!"

"That's not spunk that's...Oh no way, Cas, are you leaking?"

"*Sheepish look* It is not my fault, I have never had someone do that to my halo before!"


End file.
